Conflicted wings
by EmpressEris
Summary: War rage this land for centuries,the country was divided between the kingdom in the north which was inhabited by fairies well to the south the kingdom inhabited by dragons. As the war continues one evening well one dragon is patrolling he spots a girl atop of a mountain that his people was fighting for. Their eyes met and it was like something inside them sparked within themselves.


**a/n: HELLO PEOPLE, sadly this is only a teaser for my story. i have left this site many months ago but im only here to post the first chapter of my story as a tease to attract people who want to read my stories. I am still doing stories but posting them on a personal blog... soooo if you like this teaser send me a message ( i still get email notifications from here) and i will give u the link to my blog. thank you for reading now on to the story.**

* * *

 **Levy POV**

 _The war has been raging on for as far back as I could remember. The dragons would always demand land from my people to further grow their rule, but my mother and father who were once the King and Queen of the fairies would refuse. Their refusal caused this war but over the centuries we were both still evenly matched, fairies with magic and dragons with their brute force and elemental abilities._

 _My parent both parishes from an unknown illness, not even our magic could cure, this left myself and 3 sisters to fend for ourselves until our eldest sister Erza took the throne. She was a tall woman with long red hair, and she's a lot like our father full of fighting spirit and won't give up on anyone in need._

 _I still remember the Peace Meetings that took place every few decades that would bring the King and Prince of the Dragons over to speak with my parents and now Erza about how to end the war. I would always attend more to see the Prince, who would always appear to us in his normal form that looked like a human just with some scale markings, wings, horns and a tail. The most mesmerizing part of him was the crimson red eyes that would glare at me, but there was just something more about him that felt so welcoming to me. I would never speak in fear of him not wanting anything to do with a small fairy such as myself that I knew his kind didn't like._ _At the end of each Peace Meeting, it would be the same outcome each side would be angered as the only thing the Dragons would agree to that would end this war was the fairy kingdom to surrender our eastern territory. That territory was mainly a mountain area that ultimately would be very desirable to those Dragons but giving up that land would take away power from the kingdom as well as take away a lot of important herbs my people need._

 _A lot of my people have died in this war but I wasn't to speak up against Erza about it, that could only lead to more tension between my elder sister and me. I knew that she wanted to stop all the bloodshed, but there was nothing any of us could do if the Dragons refuse to compromise and end this war._

 _I have 3 sisters, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia. Lucy is a tall girl with long blond hair and Juvia is also a tall girl but with long blue hair. I am the shortest of all of my siblings even though I am the second in line to the throne after the current Queen Erza, I am a total bookworm which helps with my own magical abilities and knowledge about other things. All of my siblings have our own magical abilities such as Lucy's power calls upon spirits to aid in battle, Juvia's power was using water anyway she sees fit, Erza's power was with her swords, well for me I use solid script magic. Out of everyone in the royal family only Erza has been on the battlefield due to her fear that the enemy would target us to take hostage just to get their way._

 **Gajeel POV**

 _For my whole existence, there has been a war between us Dragons and the pitiful Fairies to the North of us. They would always refuse our compromise to end this war if they would give us the land that should have always been ours but they keep thinking they need it for a more important reason than us Dragons._

 _I would always be dragged to Peace Meeting with my father, the King of the Dragons Jose ever since my mother was killed well on the battlefield. There was only one benefit for me to attend those meetings, and that was because I kept seeing this little girl with blue hair that I would assume was one of the princesses of that kingdom. She always would smile at me but wouldn't speak, there was something about that girl though that made me want to be around for the meetings. At those meeting, any of my kind would show our normal forms instead of our dragon form which was used only in battle as it demonstrated how intimidating we truly are._

 _I am an Iron Dragon with crimson red eyes, long black hair, and iron stub piercings that covered various spots on me such as my eyebrows, 2 studs on each side of my nose, chin, ears and down my arms. In my normal form, I only had my scales, wings, tail and horns showing which was still intimating to many people even my own kind._

 _Even with me being the Prince and next in line for the throne I have never turned down the opportunity to fight on the battlefield alongside my guard friends such as Natsu; a fire dragon, Grey; an ice dragon and my closest friend and personal guard PantherLily which was a catlike creature that fights alongside us._

 _With my kind, we only turned to our true forms when we're on the battlefield either fighting or patrolling the border since our strength is much stronger when we're in that form._


End file.
